


Three Times Virgil Didn't Notice (And the One Time He Did)

by journalanxiety



Series: The Art of Seducing an Anxious Ball of Curls [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 3 times + 1, Cuddling, Fluff, Illnesses, Kissing, LAMP/CALM - Freeform, M/M, Mild Cursing, Mild Language, Nightmares (mentioned), POV Alternating, Roman is a sweetie who's really trying, and Virgil is oblivious, and then in a state of shock whoopie, basically the boys being sweethearts, but virgil can be v e r y oblivious, i dont get graphic in its description but virgil does get a cold at one point, logan is a mushy boi who is very in love yup, mild swearing, slight angst, so is Patton though he knows exactly what he wants and he will sNATCH it, that are trying to seduce virgil, you're doing great honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalanxiety/pseuds/journalanxiety
Summary: Patton, Logan, and Roman want to have Virgil be their boyfriend, but Virgil has yet to receive that memo. Cue the boys being sweethearts while Virgil remains oblivious to their intentions and affections.Or, the three times the boys kissed Virgil and he didn't notice and the one time he did.





	Three Times Virgil Didn't Notice (And the One Time He Did)

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't quite the first kiss that a couple of you requested; I decided to put my own twist on the idea so that's what this is. I had a lot of fun writing this, particularly when I got to try my hand at really writing for the other sides!  
> I was originally going to do a five times + one, but that meant that two sides got to sneak in an extra kiss and the other would only get one and??? that just wasn't fair to these disaster gays so I decided to make it a three times + one. I think it works a lot better this way anyway??? idk I was just struggling when I had more scenarios to deal with, I feel like this gave me the ability to attend to each part of the fic with the same care and attention.  
> Anyway, enough of my rambling!! Go and enjoy (or not idk man) the fic!
> 
>  
> 
> **!! Quick Note !! When there is a break in text (an extra big space between paragraphs) that means we changed POV. It generally goes from Virgil's POV to whichever side he is with at that time!**

****

**1\. Nightmares**

Logan’s room, Virgil has found, is a very calming place. The walls are painted in dreamy blues and the lights submerge everything in a comfortable glow. Two of the walls are dedicated exclusively to books, the shelves stretching upward and towering over everything; they are so tall, in fact, that Logan has rolling ladders installed so he can access the higher shelves. 

Over the past couple months, Virgil has grown more and more familiar with the room. Logan’s room offers a simple comfort that soothes Virgil to his core, much like Logan himself does. However, he doesn’t intrude upon the space all that often, trying to visit only when he needs to so that he doesn’t bother Logan. That changes after a particularly bad night full of night terrors and tears.

After hours of tossing and turning in bed, gasping awake far too often with little sleep in between, Virgil has given up and trudges downstairs defeated, a soft blanket wrapped around his shaking shoulders. He curls up on the couch, staring numbly at the wall for who knows how long, until something, or rather some _one_ , appears in his line of vision. 

“Virgil?” A low voice startles him, a powerful jolt racing through his body and forcing him to look up. Tired, ocean blue eyes peer down at Virgil from behind a pair of skewed glasses. Virgil blinks, exhaustion and fear slowing his mind. A pair of warm hands cup his face, thumbs rubbing in a gentle back-and-forth motion under his eyes. “Virgil? You with me?” 

Sighing, Virgil leans into the touch, mind stumbling for a couple more seconds before he murmurs, voice scratchy, “Logan?”

“There you are,” Logan says, the corners of his lips curling in relief, “What are you doing sitting down here all alone in the dark?” 

And just like that, the razor sharp feeling of panic is teasing at his chest again. Tears well up in Virgil’s eyes and he ducks his head, pulling away from Logan’s hands. He immediately misses the warmth. “I… I couldn’t sleep.” His voice trembles weakly, and Virgil can’t help but despise himself. He’s always _so_ weak. 

Logan drops to sit on his knees, looking up at Virgil. When Virgil glances at him, Logan’s expression is gentle and his eyebrows are pinched with concern. “Bad dreams?” Virgil nods, his throat tight and too hot to speak around. Logan sits there for a minute, eyes roaming over Virgil’s face, before he abruptly stands once more. He holds a hand out to Virgil, “Come on, you need to get some sleep.” Virgil stares at the hand for a minute before resigning himself, to whatever Logan thinks is best, with a sigh. 

With the grounding weight of Logan’s arm over his shoulders, Virgil allows himself to be led back upstairs. However, instead of walking to the end of the hall toward Virgil’s room, Logan nudges him to his own room, the door shutting behind them with a soft _click _. Virgil is surprised when Logan is tucking Virgil into his bed, leaving enough room for Logan to slip in after him.__

____

“I’ll be right back, but please get comfortable.” Logan then heads back out of the room, leaving Virgil to blink sluggishly after him. True to his word, Logan is gone for, at the most, five minutes, a steaming mug held securely in his hands. Virgil sits up when Logan holds it out to him, reaching out curiously. Once he has a hold of it, Logan walks to one of his shelves, scanning over the dozens upon dozens of books. Returning with a book in hand, Logan smiles at Virgil, “That’s yours to drink, you know.” When Logan glances at the mug, Virgil takes a sip, pleasantly surprised at the taste of rich hot chocolate. 

Virgil watches Logan settle in beside him, shuffling around until he’s comfortably sitting against the headboard with a fluffy pillow cushioning his head. “What’s that?” Virgil asks quietly, his voice returning to him now that the tightness in his throat has waned a bit. 

Straightening his glasses, Logan answers, “It’s a book detailing the stories and legends behind the various constellations. I find them to be rather fascinating and thought you might appreciate the distraction.” 

Opening the book, Logan begins to read. His voice is low and soothing, easing over Virgil’s senses like warm honey. Finishing off the mug, Virgil sets it on an end table and lies down beside Logan, his head leaning against Logan’s side, a content sigh escaping him. Logan’s free hand settles in Virgil’s curls, his fingers moving in a comforting rhythm that makes Virgil’s eyes flutter shut. He doubts he even makes it through the first story before he’s drifting off. 

  


Logan gazes down at Virgil, his eyes soft with fondness. He had gone downstairs to get a glass of water, having forgotten to take one up before bed. While he had been annoyed at the time, Logan is now quite happy that he had forgotten it, otherwise Virgil would have probably sat there all alone until morning summoned Patton to the kitchen. Not only would that have been bad for Virgil’s health and wellbeing, but Patton would have been distressed and upset. Logan would prefer to avoid having two of his loves in a less than optimal state at once, if at all. 

The what-ifs matter not, however, since Virgil is not downstairs, alone and miserable. Instead, he is here, sleeping soundly by Logan’s side. Logan smiles at Virgil’s hand that has his shirt held securely in its grasp, ensuring that Logan can’t escape or leave. Not that it’s necessary, as Logan would never leave Virgil alone, especially not when he had been so distressed earlier. 

Moving with quiet, precise movements, Logan shuts the book and puts it on his end table, making a mental note to put it away in the morning, before slipping off his glasses and setting them to the side as well. Carefully, so as not to wake Virgil, Logan shimmies so that he can lie down beside the anxious side. Once comfortable, Logan can’t help but study Virgil’s sleeping face. 

Virgil is always beautiful, in Logan’s opinion. He has lovely cheekbones, that, as Roman always says, could cut a bitch. His skin is clear of the freckles that crowd Logan’s own face and body. And his _eyes_. His eyes are perhaps Logan’s favorite feature of Virgil’s face. Virgil’s eyes are a stormy mocha with flecks of gray, and more often than not, they burn with a fire that reflects Virgil’s own personality. For all that Virgil is shy and hesitant, he is also a fiery ball of passion and sarcasm. His tongue is quick to banter and debate, something that thrills Logan to no end since both Patton and Roman prefer not to debate concepts and ideas simply for the joy of debating with someone. The fire in Virgil’s eyes can be warm like his laughter or cool and fierce like his anger. His eyes are expressive and Logan can’t help but get lost in them. 

Yes, Virgil is always beautiful in Logan’s mind, but he is a different kind of beautiful when he is sleeping. Logan studies the way Virgil’s face is relaxed, all the worries and anxieties of the day melting off and away while he slumbers on. The common pinch of his eyebrows is nowhere to be seen, just a serene expression of peacefulness. Logan wonders if he always looks like this while sleeping, or if it’s the comfort of having someone he trusts nearby that allows him to rest undisturbed by nightmares. He would like to think it the latter. 

Logan smiles, the heaviness of sleep beginning to weigh his own eyelids down as he stifles a yawn. Before he can sleep, there’s one more thing Logan must do. Leaning forward, Logan presses a gentle kiss to Virgil’s forehead. Virgil snuffles, making Logan freeze, hoping he doesn’t wake up. Instead, Virgil simply moves closer to Logan, tucking his head under Logan’s chin as he snuggles up to his chest. Logan grins, wrapping his arms around Virgil and finally surrendering to sleep. 

****

**2\. Tickles**

The bickering is something that remains a part of Virgil and Roman’s relationship, even after everyone comes to accept Virgil; it doesn’t remain unchanged, however. Before, their bickering bordered more along the lines of genuine arguing, both sides getting worked up and angry. Now, the bickering is more playful and teasing, with both Virgil and Roman fighting off grins the whole time. 

Still, Virgil finds Roman to be infuriating. Not in a way that he wants to deck Roman like he did a couple months ago, but in the way that Virgil wants to scream into a pillow and shove Roman against a wall and… Virgil can’t decide. He knows _something_ should follow the shoving, but he can’t for the life of him figure out just _what_ he is aching to do. Punching him seems too extreme, as does slapping, and more importantly, they just don’t feel right. He really can’t figure out what he is wanting to do, so Virgil never acts upon the desire. 

Instead, whenever Virgil finds himself especially infuriated with Roman, he seeks out Patton so that he can passionately rant to his heart’s content. Today, Virgil finds himself sitting on the floor of Patton’s room during his rant. Patton himself is seated behind Virgil with some hair ties in hand as he messes with Virgil’s hair. Patton is easier to rant to than Logan because he knows when to interject with appropriate comments and _mhmms_ , whereas Logan will actually try to work out the problem. Sometimes Virgil just needs the unending support that Patton offers up readily. 

Virgil’s hands wave expressively as he rants, his cheeks tinged pink due to the excitement and energy he’s dedicating to this particular vent. He takes a minute to breathe, trying to not get too worked up when it really isn’t that serious of a dilemma. It’s just- Roman _knows_ that Virgil has a certain affinity for the mixed berry turnovers that Logan makes, and he went and _ate the last of them while maintaining eye contact with Virgil._ It certainly felt like betrayal, so Virgil had stormed off to find Patton so he could avoid Roman, vent all the fire building up in his system, and hang out with Patton all at once. 

Sighing, Virgil leans into Patton’s touch, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of Patton’s fingers dragging through his thick curls. He enjoys the feeling for a minute, before tilting his head back to look Patton in the eyes, “Hey, Pat?” 

Patton’s eyes sparkle with amusement and something that Virgil can’t quite identify. “Yeah?” The laughter bubbling in Patton’s chest is warm and bright like sunshine on a spring day. 

“You’re the best, you know that, right?” Patton laughter grows. The hands leave Virgil’s hair momentarily as Patton pulls him into a hug. 

“Aww, you’re such a secret sweetheart, aren’t you?” Patton exclaims. 

Virgil scowls playfully, the corners of his mouth twitching as he suppresses a grin, “No, I am dark and intimidating and I _demand_ to be feared.” Patton’s laughter halts for a minute, his crystal-bright eyes widening, before resuming with more enthusiasm. Virgil grins, turning around to fully face Patton, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “How dare you laugh! How dare you mock me! You will pay for this offence!” 

Virgil tackles Patton, moving quickly to tickle Patton’s sides. Patton’s laughter rises in pitch as he squeals, twisting and squirming away from Virgil’s hands, “No, no! Please stop!” Virgil pays Patton no mind and continues the onslaught against Patton’s stomach.

Suddenly, Virgil is flipped over so that Patton sits above him. Virgil blinks, a brief thought of _oh shit_ flashing through his brain before Patton enacts his revenge. Virgil shrieks, twisting and desperately trying to shove Patton off of him, but he has little success. Patton’s hands sneak up and under Virgil’s sweatshirt, giving him more skin to attack. Virgil gasps, struggling to breathe through his laughter, finding it more and more difficult to fight off Patton when his brain is fogged by the sensation. 

Finally, Virgil manages to say, “I yield! I surrender!” Patton’s hands come to a stop as he leans over Virgil, a victorious grin on his face. Instead of simply backing off like Virgil expects him to, Patton wraps his arms around Virgil and falls backward, dragging Virgil with him. Virgil collapses on top of Patton, trying to regain his breath. The offending hands return to their previous position in Virgil’s hair, tempting Virgil to glare up at Patton from where his head is currently resting against Patton’s chest, but he resists the urge. For now, Virgil just sighs and leans into the touch. 

  


Patton is also trying to catch his breath after their tickle fight, though it’s less of a task for him since he had overpowered Virgil several minutes ago. He watches Virgil as he plays with his hair, Patton’s expression amused. Who knew Virgil could be so mischievous?

Patton sighs, relaxing against the carpet. The only thing that could make Patton happier than he is right now is if Virgil would become Patton’s third boyfriend. Patton’s fairly certain that they can rope Virgil into their relationship, it will just take time. Not only to better build up their current relationships with him, but also because Virgil is rather oblivious. Patton wonders if Virgil is even aware that he, Logan, and Roman are dating. They don’t flaunt their relationship that much, now that Patton thinks about it; though, before it had more to do with them being uncomfortable and nervous of what Anxiety would think about them if he knew. Of course, they still cuddle a lot and hug each other, but maybe Virgil assumes they are all just very touchy and affectionate people. Patton can’t be certain, not without asking Virgil himself, and then Patton is worried that he could scare Virgil away. Regardless, Virgil has yet to reject the current affection they have been showing him, which Patton believes to be promising. 

Patton buries his face in Virgil’s curls, grinning at Virgil’s weak complaints. Closing his eyes, Patton presses a kiss to the top of Virgil’s head and sighs in contentment. Not that Virgil notices. 

****

**3\. Illness**

Colds and sickness are not foreign things to the sides. Throughout Thomas’s childhood, they have witnessed and experienced various ailments, none of which were too threatening, thankfully. Whenever Thomas falls ill, it can be expected that the sides will be affected. They may find it harder to focus, have trouble staying warm, or may just simply feel off. At least, three of them will. One of them will be doomed to experience the full effects of the illness alongside Thomas. 

This time, that unfortunate soul is Virgil. 

Everything sucks, in Virgil’s opinion. Well, not everything. Patton’s fussing has been a blessing; Virgil found himself with an abundance of rich chicken soup, honey-lemon tea, and “healing” chocolate. Virgil had been safely bundled up in layers of blankets before Patton had to leave, needing to assist Logan with a project. 

Beyond Patton’s kindness, however, Virgil is firm in his belief that everything sucks. He doesn’t have the energy to move from his spot on the couch, instead just laying there, eyes glazed as he stares in the direction of the TV. His throat is sore, making it painful to swallow even the tea specifically brewed to help make it more bearable. His nose switches sporadically between stuffed, blocking Virgil’s attempts at breathing, or running at uncomfortable speeds that will result in a red nose with the number of times he’s had to rub his nose with a tissue. His stomach churns unhappily, distressed by just about everything Virgil eats or drinks unless it’s soda. Overall, Virgil feels like garbage and would prefer if he could just be sedated through the whole ordeal. Or sink into the abyss. Both work just fine.

Sighing in annoyance, Virgil attempts for the hundredth time to find a comfortable position, movements slow and sluggish. He can’t even be bothered to reach out for the remote so he can change the channel on the TV- Patton left it on some cooking show, and while the food would normally look very appetizing, now it just makes the churning in his stomach worse. After a couple minutes with no luck, Virgil surrenders to his reality of discomfort and suffering, falling limp against the couch with a whimper. 

He doesn’t get the luxury of moping for long, and he can’t help but flinch in surprise when someone touches his shoulder. He blearily blinks up, slowly focusing on the worried face a few inches away from his own. Roman is kneeling beside the couch so that he’s level with Virgil. He smiles hesitantly when Virgil makes a small questioning noise in the back of his throat. 

“Hey, uh, how are you feeling?” Virgil raises an eyebrow. 

“I don’t know, Princey, how do you _think_ I’m feeling?” Virgil gripes, rolling his eyes. 

Roman snorts, “You’re right. You can’t be feeling _that_ bad if you’re still this sassy.” Despite Roman’s teasing, Virgil notices a glimmer of concern in his eyes. “Do you need anything? I can grab you some soup or something to drink, or I could put on a movie?” He’s rambling, desperate to be of some assistance. A smile tugs on Virgil’s lips, _cute_.

Virgil sighs, “No, not really. I really just want to sleep, but I guess that’s not going to be happening.”

“Why not?” Roman’s brow is furrowed in confusion, his head tilted and reminding Virgil of a puppy.

“I don’t know. I can’t get comfortable.” 

Roman stares at him for a minute before a brilliant grin appears, “Well, worry not, my stormy prince, I know just what to do to relieve you of your suffering!” With that declaration, Virgil finds himself being scooped up and into Roman’s arms so that he’s being carried bridal style. Virgil whines pathetically, not having the energy to put up much of a fight beyond lightly batting at Roman’s chest with his hands. Not that he actually minds all that much. Roman is warm and comfy and Virgil is relaxing against him within seconds. 

  


Roman chuckles, gazing down at the bundled up side in his arms with another grin. He had perhaps expected more of a struggle from Virgil, especially considering their dynamic, and yet Virgil had struggled for all of two seconds before surrendering. No matter, Roman has a duty to Virgil that needs to be attended to. Walking with smooth, confident strides, Roman climbs the stairs. He pauses in the hallway, debating between taking Virgil to his room or to Roman’s. Ultimately, he decides that his room will be better because Roman knows where everything is and then he can watch over Virgil until he has recovered without having to leave him. 

Setting Virgil down on his crisp white bed sheets, Roman turns, eyes scanning the room. Behind him, Roman can hear Virgil climbing under the bed sheets and rearranging all of his blankets into a cozy pile. Roman’s eyes light up when they land on his guitar, tucked away in one corner of clutter. Sauntering over, Roman calls back to Virgil, “I know just the thing to help get you to relax so you can fall asleep!” 

Guitar in hand, Roman returns to Virgil’s side, taking in the look of confusion on Virgil’s face. He sits on the edge of the bed, taking a minute to find a comfortable position so he can both watch Virgil and play the guitar. Virgil stares at him in silence, not quite sure what to make of the situation. 

Strumming the strings, Roman checks and tunes the guitar for a minute, babbling to keep Virgil distracted and entertained, “I have several guitars in my collection, not that I actually know where all of them are. I believe I may have accidentally left a few in the Imagination. This one, however, is my favorite,” He holds it out so Virgil has a better view of its face, “I created it after we saw _Coco_! It’s modeled after that guitar, anyway.” 

Virgil offers a small smile, “It’s nice. I didn’t know you could play.” 

Roman exaggerates a gasp, a hand flying to his chest, “What kind of prince do you take me for, Virgil? ” 

“I don’t know, an annoying one?” Virgil smirks and laughs, though that quickly transforms into a coughing fit. 

Putting the guitar to the side, Roman leans forward, rubbing a hand up and down Virgil’s back in a soothing motion until his coughing comes to an end. “You alright?” He asks, his chest tight with worry, but Virgil nods and settles back onto the pillows once more. He looks exhausted and this stirs Roman to pick the guitar up once again, a determined look in his eyes. “You just relax, Virgil. I’m going to sing to you until you fall asleep.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” Virgil argues, but he’s yawning and Roman’s mind is already decided. 

“I know,” Is all Roman says. Then, his fingers are dancing across the strings, a gentle tune coming to life under his attention. He opens his mouth and _sings_. He jumps from song to song, singing whatever calls to Roman’s heart. The soft melodies persuade Virgil’s eyes to fall shut and his breathing to slow, sleep embracing his exhausted body in a gentle wave. 

Roman’s singing comes to an end when he notices Virgil has fallen asleep, though his fingers do not falter in their playing. He watches Virgil for a moment, a fond smile playing across his lips. Roman is glad that he can bring Virgil comfort the same way that Patton and Logan often do. He’s been somewhat jealous that the other two have found it easier to build their relationships with Virgil in ways that bring out Virgil’s softer side. For Roman, Virgil is almost always his usual snarky self; not that that is a _bad_ thing, but Roman wishes Virgil would open up to him like he does for Roman’s boyfriends. He supposes it’s his own fault- after all, their history of feuds were fuelled by Roman’s unrelenting distrust of Virgil. Still, Roman is hopeful that this is a sign that Virgil trusts him and that their relationship will continue to grow in the future. 

Pausing in his playing, Roman scoots closer to Virgil. He leans in, kissing Virgil’s cheek and hoping that his love and affection are felt by Virgil’s subconscious. He will do whatever it takes to earn Virgil’s trust and affection. But for now, Roman sings, his voice chasing away any and all worries from Virgil as he slumbers on. 

****

**Exhaustion**

Movie nights are a regular occurrence that Virgil has come to enjoy and eagerly anticipate. They bounce around from movies to TV shows to video games, starting in the evening hours and continuing well into the night. Often times, they sleep in the commons room, especially when they only stop in the early hours of the morning. On days like today, however, it isn’t uncommon for the movies to end earlier than usual and for everyone to trudge upstairs into their respective rooms. Days like today are busy and action-packed, often times because Thomas is working on some video or project. And days like today result in exhaustion for the sides. 

Virgil doesn’t know what show they’re watching right now; he didn’t object to Patton’s choice because he both didn’t want to hurt his feelings and because Virgil doesn’t mind that much. Instead, he scrolls through Tumblr on his phone, glancing up at the TV every so often to see what the others are laughing at. 

Logan, unsurprisingly, is the first to rise from the couch, stretching his arms above his head. He pauses in front of both Roman and Patton, though they’re both too absorbed in the show to notice. Virgil briefly wonders what Logan is doing as he watches him lean down and close to them before straightening again. Logan turns to Virgil, who is once again on the recliner, and heads over. Virgil glances up, taking in the exhaustion written on Logan’s face and the way his eyes seem to be only somewhat focused. Raising his eyebrows in question, Virgil watches Logan approach, too confused to move. And then Logan is leaning down and close and- 

Virgil’s eyes widen. The kiss is quick and feels routine, as if this is something that Logan does regularly. Even though, Virgil knows for certain that this is _in no way_ routine. Logan murmurs, “Goodnight, my love.” And then he’s wandering away and up the stairs. 

Virgil stares after him, eyes wide. He’s blushing, Virgil _knows_ he’s blushing with how hot his cheeks feel. A trembling hand hovers above his lips. _What?_ What was _that?_ He glances at Patton and Roman, torn between embarrassment and hoping for an explanation, but their eyes have never left the TV. 

After several minutes of internal screaming, his mind racing a mile a minute, Virgil has come to a conclusion. Logan had been kissing Roman and Patton- Virgil is about ninety-nine percent certain that those three are in some kind of relationship, and this kind of provides the extra one percent of proof. So, Virgil guesses, in Logan’s fatigued state of mind, he hadn’t thought much about who he was kissing, only that he had to kiss them all goodnight before retiring to bed. Virgil exhales shakily, a hand reaching up to snake through his curls. He won’t tell Logan. Virgil doesn’t want to embarrass him or make their friendship awkward. 

Staring blankly at the TV, Virgil tries to find his rhythm in the show, but his mind keeps looping back to the kiss. Groaning quietly, Virgil buries his face into his blanket. Once he’s certain that any blush he may have on his face isn’t noticeable, Virgil lifts his head and resumes watching the show. Or, rather, Virgil stares in the general direction of the TV and zones out. 

Roman is the next to surrender to sleep. He yawns loudly, turning to Patton and dropping a kiss on his lips with a loud _shmack!_ Patton murmurs something to Roman, but otherwise doesn’t seem fazed, his attention remaining fixed and unwavering on the TV. Roman rubs at his eyes, crossing over to Virgil with another yawn. Virgil is tense, his body frozen as he watches Roman. 

“Night,” Roman manages to say around the yawn. Virgil relaxes a little, after all, it’s not like Roman will- 

This one lasts a heartbeat longer than Logan’s kiss and then Roman is straightening up again, “Sleep well, my darling.” And then Roman is gone. 

Virgil sits there, staring after Roman, feeling lost and bewildered. He turns to Patton, who’s still gazing at the TV. “Patton? What… what was that all about? Why…?” 

Patton’s head tilts in his direction, but his eyes never leave the screen, “Hmm? What was what all about?” His voice is thick with sleepiness, his eyelids heavy. 

“You… you didn’t see…” Virgil feels like screaming. Either all three of them are screwing with Virgil, or all three of them are so tired that they genuinely don’t realize what they’re doing. Both are terrifying options, in Virgil’s opinion. Patton glances over at Virgil, blinking slowly, prompting Virgil to say, “Never mind. It’s nothing.” Patton watches him for a moment, tired eyes trained on Virgil’s face as Virgil tries not to fidget. And then Patton is watching the show again and Virgil relaxes into his blanket. Well, he tries to. He’s still worked up about Logan- and now Roman as well- kissing him. 

Virgil doesn’t want to leave Patton alone, and he’s also far too awake now to bother trying to sleep, so Virgil remains curled up on the recliner, scrolling through Tumblr blankly. Patton doesn’t last much longer, and within twenty minutes he’s pausing the show and turning off the TV. 

As Patton gets to his feet, blanket wrapped securely around his shoulders, Virgil freezes. Virgil knows, logically, it is highly unlikely that _all three_ of them will be so out of it that they kiss him goodnight, but at the same time Virgil hadn’t expected even _one_ of them to do it. Virgil watches Patton slowly trudge across the room to stand before him. Patton leans forward and Virgil tenses, not quite sure what to expect and- 

He finds himself in a soft, sleepy hug, one of Patton’s hands gently patting Virgil’s head. Virgil relaxes with a sigh, returning the hug immediately. He can’t tell if he’s more relieved or disappointed, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that Patton is hugging him and not making everything so much more complicated than- 

Virgil’s train of thought violently stutters to a halt when he feels, for the third time tonight, a pair of warm lips pressing against his own. Patton breaks the kiss and leans his cheek against Virgil’s for a minute. “Night night, honey. See you in the morning.” 

Patton is gone and upstairs, the door to his room shutting behind him with a soft _click_. Virgil remains where he is seated, staring at the wall. When he does manage to drag himself up to bed an hour later, Virgil’s hands are shaking and a blush has permanently stained his cheeks. 

Virgil doubts he’ll be able to make it out of his room tomorrow morning. Or at any point in the day. Or the week. 

  


Patton hums quietly as he makes another plate of waffles. He woke up later than normal, thanks to the exhausting day yesterday and the somewhat late night. He doesn’t remember much about what happened right before he went to bed. Patton knows he wasn’t the last one up because one of his boyfriends was still downstairs; Patton knows he kissed someone goodnight anyway. He’ll just ask Logan and Roman when they get up. 

As if summoned by Patton’s thoughts, Logan wanders into the kitchen, fumbling for the coffee pot, with Roman close behind. Ever the romantic, Roman immediately goes to drop a kiss onto Patton’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Patton’s waist. 

“Good morning!” Patton says cheerily, flipping two more waffles onto the plate. He turns slightly so that he can kiss Roman’s cheek. “How are you two?” 

Logan groans, inhaling his coffee faster than is probably safe. He’s already reaching for his second mug when he replies, voice scratchy from sleep, “Alright, probably better than the both of you, considering I went to bed first.” 

Patton laughs, “Then Roman must be fairing the worst of the three of us,” When Roman makes a questioning noise from behind him, Patton explains, “Well, you were still up when I went to bed.” 

“No I wasn’t,” Patton turns, confused, to see Roman shaking his head, a similarly confused expression on his face, “I went to bed not long after Logan.” 

Patton stares at Roman for a minute, expression frozen, and then he’s crashing to his knees, his face in his hands. Logan and Roman both make noises of surprise and worry, but Patton can’t handle that right now. 

“Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh _whathaveIdone?_ ” He shrieks in one breath, hands gripping harshly at his hair. _Oh Crofters._

Roman Is kneeling in front of Patton, Logan at his side, “Patton, love, what’s wrong?” 

Patton looks up, distress evident on his face, “I… I kissed Virgil.” 

Roman and Logan share a look, “Yes, darling, we’ve all done that before.” 

Shaking his head, Patton looks down at his hands, “No, I _kissed_ him. On the lips. I… I guess I was so tired I didn’t really think about who was downstairs with me.”

Patton can feel his boyfriends staring at him. He doesn’t blame them. They had been working so hard to slowly coax Virgil into their relationship and he just-

“ _Shit._ I think I did too,” Roman says suddenly, eyes wide with panic. Patton shoots him a look of disbelief, but Roman shakes his head, “No, I distinctly remember that before I went upstairs, I kissed two people goodnight. Logan was already upstairs, so…” 

Silence rings throughout the kitchen. That is, until the smoke alarm goes off because his waffles are burning. Patton rushes to deal with them, mind racing. Logan speaks up hesitantly, “I… believe I may have made the same mistake as well.” Patton whirls around, mouth hanging open in shock, “I gave three kisses before going to bed. I must have been more tired than anticipated if I forgot that Virgil only required a hug or something of the like.” 

The three stand there, staring at one another in shock. Patton takes a deep breath, “Okay, okay, this can’t be as bad as we’re making it out to be.” He opens the fridge, collecting the necessary toppings for waffles while he continues, “Maybe this was for the best! Maybe we needed a push to get things rolling! But for now, we need to figure out how we’re going to address this when Virgil gets downstairs.” Patton turns around to face his boyfriends, a determined look on his face and his arms ladened with waffle toppings. They can do this. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think?? I really love how this came out, it flowed very easily and it wasn't a struggle to write, which is always a good sign in my opinion!
> 
> Also it is late and I am very tired so please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes; I don't have a beta so it's all me baby!
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a kudos and a comment! You don't need to write a paragraph, a keysmash can make my day ❤
> 
> You can check out more sanders sides headcanons on my side blog: journalanxiety.tumblr.com


End file.
